


The Spirit of Scientific Enquiry

by Cerberusia



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Medical Experimentation, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: "Stop wriggling about," Orochimaru told him, cornering him against the wall. "I need you to get me pregnant."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mornelithe_falconsbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornelithe_falconsbane/gifts).



> I originally thought I was going to take this in a creepy, body-horror direction - but then crack happened. I used your prompts "Orochimaru getting himself pregnant for reasons" and "the spirit of scientific enquiry".

"Kabuto, dear," Orochimaru had said quite mildly, "I need your help with something."

"Yes, Orochimaru-san," Kabuto had replied. He had trained himself to drop the _-sama_ more or less reliably.

He had also trained himself to expect virtually anything from Orochimaru when he was in an experimenting mood. He was therefore not surprised when Orochimaru began to disrobe. He resisted the automatic urge to take Orochimaru's clothes from him: if he was willing to drop his fine kimono on the floor, that was none of Kabuto's concern these days.

He was, however, slightly perturbed when Orochimaru looked at him, sighed, and began to remove Kabuto's clothing also.

"Orochimaru-san," he said, when Orochimaru wrestled his shirt over his head.

" _Orochimaru-san_ ," he said, when Orochimaru then started on his trousers. When he made a move for what was underneath, Kabuto skittered backwards to evade the wandering hands. He was willing to help Orochimaru with many things in the name of science, but not the kind of thing that required him to have no clothes on. That could only end badly.

"Stop wriggling about," Orochimaru told him, cornering him against the wall. "I need you to get me pregnant."

"You - I beg your pardon? Orochimaru-san, I don't think-"

"I've given myself female reproductive organs, and I intend to use them," said Orochimaru. Kabuto could feel his very _male_ reproductive organ against his leg, so the female parts were presumably...

"What's gotten into you?" he cried, holding his underwear up in the manner of a scandalised maiden. Orochimaru's hands were _cold_.

"The spirit of scientific enquiry," said Orochimaru determinedly, and finally succeeded in ridding him of his pants. "You'll enjoy it."

He did.

The pregnancy took the full nine months it would for a woman. Kabuto had expected Orochimaru to unveil some new jutsu to break the laws of nature, or failing that to complain a great deal about the inconvenience; but instead Orochimaru _thrived_. Contrary to everything Kabuto knew about the business of incubating another human being in one's stomach, he seemed to have even more energy than usual - though he did demand a large quantity of hard-boiled eggs. He strode about the place looking more and more obviously pregnant and more and more self-satisfied. It was, frankly, insufferable.

Kabuto had attended at childbirth before, when he assisted his parents at the hospital. There was something grossly undignified about it, even in women who bore it unflinchingly, as those who had been trained not to crack when tortured. If Orochimaru required him there at the birth, there he would be in his capacity as personal physician; but it was a deep relief when Orochimaru opted to have him cut the child out, letting it emerge smooth-skinned from the surgical incision in his abdomen.

The infant was a boy, and he had Orochimaru's golden eyes. Kabuto noted, as he passed over the warm bottle for Orochimaru to feed him, that he also had fine white hair. He recalled that one of the babies he had delivered had been born blonde, but within the year her hair had darkened to brown.

"His name is Mitsuki," Orochimaru informed him when he approached to wipe down the operating table. "Here." And he settled the infant neatly in Kabuto's arms. Kabuto noted with satisfaction that he seemed to sit down rather heavily, as was only appropriate for a sixty-year-old who had just ended a jutsu designed to fundamentally alter his body and used it to _get pregnant_. He resigned himself to feeling fond of Orochimaru for it.

Warm and fed, Mitsuki was already asleep. Kabuto cradled his head with something like tenderness. _This_ child would not be an orphan.


End file.
